


The Time Loop

by Misslittleredbird



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, Groundhog Day, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Realization, Slight Hurt/Comfort, three-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslittleredbird/pseuds/Misslittleredbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri has finally ended his engagement with Wolfram. Over and over again. Okay, Yuuri thought, maybe the universe is trying to tell me something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

Day 1

"Your Majesty!" a voice came through his door with a knock, "It's time to go for our run now."

Yuuri groans into his pillow before responding, "Alright, Conrad! And I told you to call me Yuuri!"

A chuckle through the door was his answer, "Yes, Yuuri."

Yuuri sighs as he gets out of his bed. He goes over to his drawers to get out his black clothes to get ready for the day.

Today was the day.

He was finally going to end his engagement with Wolfram.

He knows this is something he probably should have done a long time ago, but he just couldn't seem to bring himself to do it.

But he's going to do it now and it really has been a long time coming. He really wanted to avoid hurting Wolfram at all costs, but he still needs to end things otherwise neither of them will ever be able to move on with their lives. It's been three years already! He's avoided it long enough...

Yuuri shakes his head of the thoughts before heading out the door of his room to meet Conrad.

"Alright, let's go," Yuuri says as he opens the door of his room to find Conrad standing there waiting for him.

Just like every morning.

"You have a busy day today, Your Majesty. After our run, Gwendal has papers for you to sign, at noon you have a meeting with the nobles, and then you have lessons with Gunter. Also, there is a ball tonight, Your Majesty. Mother insisted."

Yuuri groaned inwardly. Why him?

And a ball? He hates balls! He doesn't even know how to dance...

Conrad chuckles, "I know, Your Majesty, but you'll be fine."

Yuuri mock scowls at him, "Thanks for the reassurance. And how many times do I have to tell you? My name is Yuuri. Yuu-ri. It's not that difficult. You named me after all."

"Sorry, Yuuri. Yes, I remember," Conrad tells him with a small smile."

Yuuri rolls his eyes, but before he could respond he heard a loud crash in the adjacent hallway to them. Yuuri frowns and his eyes widen in surprise at the sound, and then he runs over to the sound and finds Lasagna, one of the maids, on the floor surrounded by broken plates and bowls.

"Lasagna! Are you all right?" Yuuri asks in concern as he kneels down to help her clean up parts of broken glass.

"Your Majesty! Oh, I'm so sorry for my clumsiness. I'm fine, thank you...Your Majesty, don't touch it! You might-!"

"Ouch!" Yuuri quickly removes his hand from the glass and finds it bleeding.

"Your Majesty!" Conrad yells as he runs over to him, "Are you alright?"

Yuuri fights the urge to roll his eyes, "Of course I'm alright. It's only a scratch."

"A scratch?" Lasagna asks,"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but it looks like you've sliced your finger open!"

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Let me see," Conrad practically commands as he takes Yuuri's hand in his to closely inspect it.

Yuuri flushes at how close Conrad was to his face.

"Don't make such a big deal...I'm-"

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri knows that voice.

He gulps. He sounds pretty angry, too.

"Why are you so close to my fiancé?!"

Yuuri looks over to see Wolfram storming over to them. His enraged accidental fiancé didn't look happy at all.

"His Majesty just cut himself on the glass, Wolfram. I was only inspecting it to see how serious it was," Conrad explained to Wolfram calmly.

Some of the anger seemed to dissipate and was then replaced with concern, "Yuuri cut himself? Wimp, what did you do now?"

Yuuri huffs. All this concern for him was making his head swarm!

"I was only trying to help Lasagna. She dropped all these plates. I just accidentally cut myself. It's no big deal. I'm fine."

Wolfram rolls his eyes, "You always say that. But you're bleeding. You're not okay. Now let me look at it."

"That's not necessary! I only need a band aid!"

"A band what? Now you're just talking nonsense, Yuuri. Come here."

Yuuri sighed. Why did everyone have to make such a big deal about this? Seriously! You would think he just got some deadly wound with the way they were acting. He wasn't dying! It was just a cut!

Wolfram's hand shot out to grab Yuuri's wrist as he kneeled down next to him to look at his finger. His face grew very warm at Wolfram's close proximity.

Wolfram nods, satisfied.

"Alright. It isn't so bad. But I'm going to take you to Gisela so she can patch it up for you."

Yuuri sighs. That's what he was trying to tell everyone in the first place!

"You don't need to take me, Wolfram. I can go myself."

Wolfram shakes his head, "I'm coming with you. And I hope that you've learned your lesson about touching glass, Wimp."

Yuuri glares at him, "I knew that could have happened! I was trying to be careful..."

"Well, obviously not careful enough."

Yuuri scowls at the scolding, but let's Wolfram take hold of his wrist to drag him up to find Gisela. She wrapped some cloth around his finger and then continued to scold him about touching glass so carelessly.

He wasn't being careless! Was everyone going to scold him about this? It was just a little cut!

Yuuri continued his day normally after that. He went for his morning run with Conrad and then left to go sign papers with Gwendal. He was very cross with Yuuri when he first came in for being so late, but after Yuuri explained to him what happened, he begrudgingly let it go.

After a mundane couple of hours of signing papers, he then went to the meeting he was supposed to attend with the other nobles.

There wasn't a big discussion about anything really important. Just small thinks like people going on strike in the Krist territory and trouble with decisions on the new laws. The biggest thing they discussed was Shou Cimeron. Apparently, they've been very quiet and secretive lately. So, it was a big discussion on whether or not they were up to something.

Yuuri sighed as he left the meeting. Thank Shinuo that's over!

Now he just has to get through lessons with Gunter...

Wonderful.

Yuuri then proceeded to Gunter's lessons. He couldn't tell you what in the world he was talking about. Yuuri spent most of the time spacing out and nodding his head every once in a while.

He thought Gunter was going on about some myth, or maybe a legend, that happens every hundred, thousand, or million years or something.

Oh, well. It probably isn't that important. It's just a legend, right? It isn't even something real.

Once Yuuri is dismissed from his lessons he starts to head back to his room. He remembers Conrad telling him there is a ball tonight. Yuuri groans inwardly. How is he going to get through this? Not to mention he still has to figure out the right way to end his engagement with Wolfram...

How exactly is he supposed to do that?

Yuuri sighs as he enters his room.

Well, Yuuri's sure he'll figure something out.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri shuffles on his feet awkwardly. The whole ball thing really isn't his scene. He doesn't fit in with all these nobles, princesses, and Kings. He never has. Also, he really wishes none of them would ask him to dance, considering he still doesn't know how.

Plus, Wolfram doesn't like it when he dances with other people.

"May I have this dance, Your Majesty?"

Yuuri blinked as he looked over to see a young noble offering him his hand. His hair was golden brown and he had light blue eyes. He had a soft smile on his face as he looked at Yuuri.

Yuuri is surprised at the fact that a boy is asking him to dance. Usually, princesses and daughters of nobles are the ones asking him. He bites his bottom lip nervously. What is he supposed to say? It was strange for two boys to dance together. Plus, he didn't know how.

Yuuri looked down at the hand offered to him. Well, he didn't want to be rude. Yuuri looked up into the crowd of dancers. And it wasn't like they would be the only boys dancing together.

Yuuri takes his hand hesitantly and then looks into the nobles eyes shyly. He had no idea how to act; he's never been in a situation like this before.

Yuuri nods his head, "O-okay."

The nobles smile brightens when Yuuri agrees, and then he pulls Yuuri out onto the dance floor. Once they get there, the noble turns gracefully, and then he puts his other hand on Yuuri's waist and pulls him closer to him.

Yuuri flushes. Great, he was the girl.

He could barely dance the boy's part and he has been roped into doing that a few times over the years!

"U-um. I have a confession. I'm not-I mean- I can't exactly dance very well..." Yuuri spluttered out as he looked into the nobles face.

The noble smiles at him again, "Don't worry. Just follow my lead."

The song began and all eyes seemed to go towards Yuuri and the noble. He flushes under their gazes and he wished he could just run away.

Once the song ended the noble said his goodbyes to Yuuri and did something that made Yuuri freeze, blush, and his eyes widen. All simultaneously.

The noble took Yuuri's hand in his and kissed it. In front of everyone.

"Thank you for the dance, Your Majesty. I hope I get the chance to see you again."

Yuuri blinked the shock away as he watched the noble walk away from him.

Yuuri turns around very slowly and he freezes again.

Wolfram.

He's glaring at Yuuri from across the room, fists clenched and shaking in anger. Yuuri bites his bottom lip nervously as he watches his accidental fiancé seething in anger.

Wolfram then takes off outside and towards the gardens. Yuuri lets out the breath he was holding.

What was he supposed to do? Should he go after him?

Yuuri wasn't sure why. It's not like he did anything wrong. Still, he couldn't help but feel guilt creep into him. Yuuri glances over to the place where Wolfram left from. But if he does go after Wolfram, he'll probably just end up screaming at him and try to start him on fire. Yuuri sighs as he closes his eyes. He decides that it's probably the best to go after Wolfram.

Yuuri heads outside and looks around. Wolfram's nowhere in sight.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri calls out, "Where are you?" Yuuri looks from side to side. Really. It's not like he could just disappear.

"Yuuri."

Yuuri's blood runs cold at the overly calm voice that came from behind him. Yuuri swallows as he turns slowly to face that voice's owner.

"Wolf..."

"Don't. I don't want to hear it, you cheater," Wolfram says angrily, "How dare you? You make such a big deal about both of us being boys and then you go and flirt with a boy and let him lead you?!"

Yuuri flushes, "I was not flirting!"

Wolfram glares at him, "Well, it didn't look like that to me. Not to mention everyone else in the room that saw."

Yuuri glares back at him, letting his anger get the best of him, "That's the whole point isn't it? I'm sick of everyone making assumptions about me! I didn't do anything wrong and everyone feels the need to over analyze everything I do! I was not flirting with him! He asked me to dance and I didn't want to be rude! That's all there was to it!"

Yuuri swears he sees fire in Wolfram's eyes, "Why should I believe that, Cheater?! Obviously you care about his feelings more than mine if you didn't want to be rude to him!"

Yuuri glowers, "Why should I have to consider you in everything I do? You had nothing to do with this!"

Wolfram huffs, "I'm your fiancé, which means you should consider me all the time!"

Yuuri snaps, "Well you shouldn't be! It was an accident and I was even going to end it today!"

Yuuri freezes as the words came out of his mouth. He didn't mean to say that. His anger then completely drains away at the look on Wolfram's face.

Yuuri could have sworn he saw a flash of hurt and pain etched into Wolfram's face. But it was over in a second, replaced with a cold mask that made Yuuri wince and a sadness fill him. He couldn't be completely sure if the expression he saw before was real or not. However, Yuuri was pretty sure it was since Wolfram was wearing a cold mask right now.

Wolfram never looks like that...

He wished more than anything he could take those words back.

"Wolf..." Yuuri whispered as he looked into his eyes-begging and wishing that the world would let him take those words back.

Wolfram looks back into his eyes, distantly, "If that's really what you want, Your Majesty. Then consider it done. If you'll excuse me."

Wolfram walked passed Yuuri, whose eyes started to fill with tears.

This was not what he wanted at all.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Once Yuuri made it back to his room-his cold, empty room, which he was very much alone in- he finally let the tears spill from his eyes.

This was what he wanted.

But not like this.

He cares for Wolfram. A lot. Yuuri could probably even say he's his best friend.

Yuuri shouldn't have yelled at him. He shouldn't have gotten so mad. He should have handled this differently.

Yuuri falls face first onto his pillow and then curls up into a ball on his side of the bed, a cold spot on the other.


	2. Day Two

Day 2

"Your Majesty!" a voice came through his door with a knock, "It's time to go for our run now."

Yuuri's eyes open as he wakes up, and then he tries to blink his sleepiness away. He pushes himself off the bed, "I'll be out in a second, Conrad."

Yuuri looks into the mirror as he feels tears start to prickle into his eyes as he thinks back to last night. He quickly rubs them away. He shakes his head and then walks over to his dresser to get some of his clothes out of it.

Yuuri freezes as he reaches the dresser and looks down at himself, thinking back to yesterday. Did he change last night? Yuuri doesn't remember doing so.

He shakes the thoughts away and shrugs it off as he puts his clothes on. It's probably nothing, he reasoned with himself. Once he was finished he walks out to meet Conrad outside of his room.

"Alright. I'm ready."

Conrad nodded as he and Yuuri continued walking outside for their morning run. Always the same routine, Yuuri thought.

"You have a busy day today, Your Majesty. After our run, Gwendal has papers for you to sign, at noon you have a meeting with the nobles, and then you have lessons with Gunter. Also, there is a ball tonight, Your Majesty. Mother insisted."

Yuuri blinks. What? That can't be right. His days aren't that similar.

Yuuri looks over towards Conrad and frowns up at him.

Conrad chuckles, "I know, Your Majesty, but you'll be fine."

"Conrad, what's going on? I did all those things yesterday," Yuuri looked at him with confused eyes.

Conrad frowns, "Well, yes, you did sign papers yesterday and had lessons with Gunter..."

"No! I mean I had a meeting yesterday with the nobles and there was a ball last night too!"

Conrad looks at him with concern, "Are you feeling alright, Your Majesty?"

Yuuri scowls, "Yes, I -"

Before Yuuri could finish there was a loud crash in another hallway.

Yuuri froze.

No. No this couldn't be happening. It was impossible! What was going on?!

Yuuri ran to the adjacent hallway. Hoping that what he saw there wasn't what he thought it was. He stopped dead in his tracks and Yuuri wanted to scream.

Lasagna was on the floor surrounded by broken plates and bowls.

"L-Lasagna, please tell me this happened yesterday too?"

Lasagna's eyes widened as she looked over at him, "Y-your Majesty! Oh, I'm so- what do you mean yesterday? I didn't do this yesterday. I promise, Your Majesty! I'm not normally this clumsy!"

Yuuri started to feel woozy.

What is going on? How can this be happening?

Yuuri started to feel dizzy as he swayed on his feet.

"Your Majesty! What's wrong?!" Conrad rushes over to him and pulls him against his chest to prevent him from falling over. Yuuri leans back against him as he tries to process what was going on.

This couldn't be happening! It was crazy!

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri freezes at the sound of his voice.

His voice.

"Why are you holding my fiancé like that, Weller?!"

Yuuri wanted to cry.

Wolfram was speaking to him. He wasn't hurting anymore.

He called him his fiancé.

"I don't think His Majesty is feeling very well, Wofram. He seemed to be getting dizzy and he was about to fall over."

Wolfram's face grew to one of concern, "Yuuri's sick? Wimp, come here. Let me look at you."

Wolfram takes his arm gently and pulls him closer to him. Yuuri's eyes fill with tears at Wolfram's concern for him. Wolfram looks startled as he sees Yuuri's eyes fill with tears. He pulls Yuuri closer to him.

"Wimp, what's wrong?"

Yuuri looks him in the eye, "You...you don't remember what happened at the ball last night?"

Wolfram blinks, "Yuuri, there was no ball last night."

Yuuri blinks as he tries to process this information.

Wolfram frowns, "Let's take you to see Gisela."

Yuuri didn't argue as Wolfram brought him up to see Gisela.

Yuuri frowned as he lies in bed blinking up at the ceiling as he listens to Gisela trying to explain to Wolfram that there was nothing wrong with him and he was perfectly fine. Wolfram didn't take too well to that and started to proclaim that Gisela must be wrong and that she must be missing something.

Yuuri thinks back to the night before. He doesn't remember anything very different that happened, at least compared to any other day. It was relatively normal. Except...

His and Wolfram's argument. But what would that have to do with any of this? He remembers wishing over and over again that he could do it over. Say different things, do different things. Just like...

A second chance!

Yuuri frowns. Could this really be his wish coming true? A second chance? A do over? A chance to do this differently? Could that be what this is?

Yuuri blinks. Well, if that really was the case, then he was going to make the most of it. Yuuri smiles. He's going to do it right this time.

"Shibuya? Sir Weller and Von Bielefeld tell me you've been acting strangely. Would you like to explain to me what's going on?"

Yuuri blinked as he looked over to find Murata standing next to him beside the bed.

"This happened yesterday," Yuuri explains simply.

Murata raises an eyebrow, "You came to visit Gisela yesterday?"

Yuuri frowns, "Well, yes. But that was because I cut my finger."

"So, that means you're not experiencing the same day over again?"

"No. The day is still the same. Except yesterday I cut my finger and this time I didn't do that."

Murata smirks at that, "Ah, so it's not the same."

Yuuri rolls his eyes as he sits up in his bed, "Murata! I'm repeating the same day over again but that doesn't mean everything that happens is the same. Is that really so hard to understand?"

Murata blinks at him in bemusement and then turns to Gisela, "Are you sure he isn't on anything? Maybe we should check."

Yuuri glares at him, "Murata! Don't suggest such things! I would never do anything like that! I'm being honest! This is really happening! I asked for a do over and now I'm getting one! That's the truth!"

Murata looks back at him and raises an eyebrow as he regards the young king, "Hmmm, a do over?" Murata states with narrowed eyes, and then he turns around and looks over at Wolfram, "I'll try to figure out what's going on with him, but until then keep an eye on him. Make sure to update me on any changes."

Wolfram nods as he walks over to join Yuuri at his side.

Yuuri rolls his eyes in annoyance. Seriously. They all think he's crazy! He's not! How else could they explain this?

"Well, I suppose we can try to continue your day as normal. So let's take you to Gwendal and he can-" Wolfram started.

Yuuri's eyes narrow and then he interrupts him with a stubborn, "No."

Wolfram looks at him in surprise, "No? What do you mean no?"

Yuuri huffs, "I refuse to sign the same papers again. I just did them yesterday."

Wolfram groans, "Yuuri. You've never signed them before."

"Yes I did. I also went to the meeting with the nobles, Gunters lessons, and the ball."

"Well, then, what do you want to do?"

Yuuri thought about it for a moment and then smiled, "Wolf, will you teach me how to dance?"

Wolfram openly gapes at him, "W-what?"

"Please?" Yuuri asks as he gives him a small smile, "I should have learned a long time ago, but better late than never right?"

Wolfram frowns, "But...you want me to teach you? Why?"

Yuuri frowns as he thinks about how to answer that question, "Well...I guess I feel most comfortable with you."

Wolfram's face flushes and he turns his head away, "W-wimp!" He takes a deep breath and then rolls his eyes, "I suppose I can teach you to dance."

Yuuri's smile brightens, "Really? That's good...these balls will be so much easier and much less miserable if I know how to dance."

Wolfram turns to face him, "So...right now? As long as you're feeling better, of course. I can't have you feinting on me."

Yuuri smiles as he gets out of the bed, "Sure! Now is good. I'm feeling better, so don't worry."

Yuuri and Wolfram head to the ball room. Once they reach the center of the room, Wolfram turns to face Yuuri.

Yuuri frowns as he looks down at his hands, "So, which part do I...?"

Wolfram looks at him with a frown, "Well, since you are the king, you are the one who should lead during formal events."

Yuuri frowns as he remembers the previous night, "What would it mean if I followed instead?"

"That's usually a privilege a king will give to his lover, or even a potential suitor. Mostly, you would only let someone lead you if you think you may become serious at some point. It would be your permission to let the other person take your relationship further," Wolfram sends him a glare. "So don't let anyone lead you, Wimp!"

Yuuri's face drains of color.

'"Don't. I don't want to hear it, you cheater," Wolfram says angrily, "How dare you? You make such a big deal about both of us being boys and then you go and flirt with a boy and let him lead you?!"'

Now Yuuri understood why Wolfram was so angry...

How could he be so stupid?

You would think he would be more careful with his actions when he first found out about these crazy customs in Shin Makoku...

"Wolf, I'm so sorry..." Yuuri whispered.

Wolfram frowned, eyes filled with bemusement, "For what?"

"For yesterday...we...had a fight..." Yuuri told him looking down at the ground.

Wolfram blinks, "Yesterday? We didn't have a...oh. Are you talking about this day that no one but you remembers?"

Yuuri nods, "Yes, and that fight we had is why I'm getting this do over. I handled it wrong and that's why I'm getting a second chance to do it right."

Wolfram nods slowly, "Alright. So if you don't...will you repeat the day over another time?"

Yuuri frowns, "I'm not sure...but, that would be like...like...Groundhog Day!"

Wolfram gives him a look, eyebrows narrowed, "Why would a day be named after an animal?"

Yuuri sighs, "Well...that's a long story...but there are a lot of myths that have people reliving the same day over and over again."

Wolfram nods, "And that's what you think is happening to you."

Yuuri shrugs, "Is it really so strange, Wolf? I mean, I travel between two different worlds. And I've even been to the past before. Not much can really leave me in surprise for too long anymore."

Wolfram sighs, "But Yuuri...this is something no one here has ever heard of before."

Yuuri rolls his eyes, "Do you think the things I have done are things that are common in my world? Just because you haven't heard of it, doesn't make it impossible. And how would you have heard of it? Everyone forgets except for one person."

Wolfram shakes his head, "Well, then I hope you figure it out soon. I wouldn't want to lose recollection of yet another day."

Yuuri realized Wolfram was only humoring him, but he didn't really care. I'm glad you've lost recollection of yesterday, thought Yuuri. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost you.

Yuuri nods, "Ok, well, um...you can lead me I guess..."

Wolfram's eyes widen slightly, "Are you sure?"

Yuuri nods his head again, "Yeah, that will probably be the easiest way for me to learn...plus, it isn't a formal setting, so it doesn't mean anything, right?" Yuuri looks at Wolfram to see him frown slightly, but then shake his head and take Yuuri's left hand to put on his shoulder.

"I'll go slowly, so just copy my movements," Wolfram states as he moves his right foot first.

Yuuri nods and imitates his movement as he stares down at his feet. He keeps imitating and following Wolfram's steps until a pattern started to form in his mind.

"Yuuri," Wolfram started, and once Yuuri glanced up at him he stated, "You can't keep looking at your feet, you have to look at me."

Yuuri bites his bottom lip, "...Alright, but I apologize in advance if I step on your feet."

Wolfram shakes his head, "You'll be fine, Wimp."

Wolfram and Yuuri practiced dancing for a couple of hours before everyone finally convinced Yuuri to go to the meeting with the nobles again. And Yuuri was proud to say that he only stepped on Wolfram's feet three times.

At the meeting, Yuuri was getting thoroughly annoyed at hearing the same conversations again. He couldn't wait till it was over.

Again.

Once the meeting was finally over, Yuuri barely had time to register that fact when a wailing sound came his way.

"Your Majesty~" Came Gunter's voice, "Is it true you don't want to come to my lessons?!"

Yuuri's sweat dropped, "Oh, Gunter, that's not it. I just...well, I already had lessons with you."

"Gunter! Leave Yuuri alone," Said Wolfram as he came up to them, glaring at Gunter. "He's been acting weird since he woke up this morning. We all agreed that we were going to let him go easy today."

"R-right," Yuuri stuttered out.

"Oh, but Your Majesty~! We were going to talk about the Legend of Ancient Kings today! They say every five thousand years, when all the planets are aligned and the moon is full, the king of that time will be granted a gift."

Yuuri frowns at that, "What kinds of gifts?"

"No one is actually sure. And no one is fully sure it's real either. There aren't any written records of anything. This legend was passed down orally through many generations," Gunter answered, happy to have his king's attention.

"So...say it is real. When would be the next time all those criteria- all the planets being aligned and there being a full moon- would all happen next?"

"Well, Your Majesty, that's actually about this time," Gunter answered him with a smile.

Of course it is.

Yuuri rolls his eyes. So this 'Legend of the Ancient Kings' is what is doing this to him? And of course it happens while he's the king.

Yuuri glances back up to Gunter, "So, is there anything else known about this legend?"

Gunter shakes his head, "Nothing for sure. There are many theories. However, many people say that it is relentless. When people are affected by this legend, it doesn't let up until things play out the way it wants it to. They also say it's not a gift that King has to specifically ask for. But something they obviously want and need and they just don't know it. Or want to admit."

Yuuri groans. Just. Wonderful. And what does that mean? Something he doesn't know he wants? How can he not know what he wants? Though, Gunter did say no one knew much for sure about this legend. It was all mostly theories.

He shakes his head and then grabs Wolfram's hand, who jumps slightly at the contact, "Thanks Gunter, but Wolfram and I are going to go now."

"Go? Go where? Wimp!" Wolfram glares over at Yuuri as he pulls him away.

Yuuri has to make sure everything doesn't end up the same way it did yesterday. First, he has to make sure he doesn't dance with that noble like he did the first time. Second, he needs to end his engagement with Wolfram the right way. He can't yell at him and say hurtful things to him this time.

He can't lose him.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

If Yuuri has to do the whole ball thing again tomorrow, he swears he is going to lose it. But, of course, if he does this the way he's supposed to, he won't have to worry about it.

Yuuri sighs deeply as he walks his way into the ballroom. He really doesn't want to be here. Maybe he can just find Wolfram and spend time with him. And that way he can avoid reliving this whole situation again.

"May I have this dance, Your Majesty?"

Yuuri stiffens at that voice. Was it so much to ask that not everything be the same as yesterday? He turns to face the blue eyed noble that had danced with him yesterday. He had the exact same smile on his face.

Yuuri bites his bottom lip as he resists the urge to fidget were he stood, "Oh, er, I'm sorry. I was, um...actually looking for someone. Maybe another time?"

Yuuri gives him a small smile. Okay, so that wasn't exactly a no like he was going for, but close enough, right?

The man smiles back at him in a way that makes Yuuri's cheeks flame, "I will hold you to that, My King."

Was it just Yuuri, or was this man practically purring those words? Yuuri didn't think it was, and it made him nervous. He really needs to leave now!

"Er, okay," Yuuri spots Wolfram from across the hall. "Oh! There he is. So, um, I'll see you later..."

Yuuri was glad to be away from him. Why did he make him so uncomfortable? He just wanted to be at Wolfram's side right now.

He always makes sure he's never in those types of situations. And Yuuri's decided not to take that for granted again.

As soon as Yuuri reaches Wolfram, he glares at him in a way that makes Yuuri flinch. What did he do now? He turned that man down this time. Sort of.

"Yuuri," Wolfram starts, speaking in a low voice, "Who was that?"

Yuuri blinks at him, "Er, I'm not really sure. He never actually told me his name or anything. He's a noble, though isn't he?"

Wolfram narrows his eyes at him, "I know who he is. He is Philip von Grantz."

Yuuri blinks at him, "Grantz? As in Adelbert?"

Wolfram nods, "Philip is his nephew. Frederick is the current Lord of Grantz; he is Adelbert's brother and Philips father. But I wasn't referring to that. I was referring to how you know him. What were you talking to him about?"

Yuuri avoids his eyes, "Nothing. He just asked me to dance."

Wolfram glares, "I saw the way you were blushing! What were you thinking? You did want to dance with him, didn't you, cheater?"

Yuuri's eyes widened, "No! If I did I would have! But I didn't! I wanted to be here with you!"

Yuuri froze as the words came from his mouth. The words also succeeded in silencing Wolfram. He was staring at Yuuri in such surprise, like he couldn't believe the words Yuuri just spoke.

"Er, Wolf...I actually wanted to talk to you about something. Can we go outside?"

Wolfram nods, still keeping silent as he turns to walk outside and towards the gardens. Yuuri takes a deep breath as he follows him.

Why is his heart beating so fast?

"Yuuri?" He turned to face Wolfram, "What did you want to talk about?"

Yuuri tries to answer. Tries to tell him all that he was planning to tell him. So why are the words getting caught in his throat? He has to tell him this. It's the right thing to do.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram looks at him in concern, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I...I..." Just say it! "I think that it's time...we end our engagement."

There. He said it.

Wolfram is silent. Why is he so silent? Yuuri finally looks up into Wolfram's eyes. He sees his face turn from one of concern to one of hurt and fear to one of cold and emotionless.

Yuuri flinches. He didn't want to ever see that face again. He did it right this time, didn't he? Wolfram wasn't supposed to close himself off from him!

"If that is what you want, Your Majesty. Then consider it done."

No. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Yuuri reaches out to him-

"Wait! Wolf, I...I'm sorry. It's just-"

Wolfram cuts him off, "I understand, Your Majesty. You don't have to concern yourself with me anymore."

And then he was gone.

Yuuri watched him go. He stood there for a few minutes after Wolfram disappeared. Frozen where he stood. He didn't want it to be like this. And once he made it back to his room he cried. He did everything the way he was supposed to! So why did nothing change? He supposed there was really no other way this could end. He can't avoid hurting Wolfram when he's obviously ending their engagement. So, really, how else was he supposed to expect Wolfram to act?

Yuuri did the right thing. This was the best possible outcome given the circumstances.

But if that was the case, then why did Yuuri still feel so utterly miserable? This do over didn't change how Yuuri felt in the slightest.

He still felt cold and empty.


	3. Day Three

Day 3

"Your Majesty!" a voice came through his door with a knock, "It's time to go for our run now."

Yuuri whimpers at the sound. He sits up from his spot on his bed and rubs at his eyes as he thinks back to the previous day. Yesterday was terrible. He hated how it ended and he couldn't stop crying last night. But he's going to have to live with it. He can't do anything to change it now. No matter how much he wants to. It's not like the day was going to repeat itself again, anyways. Yuuri pauses. Unless...

'"So if you don't...will you repeat the day over another time?"'

Yuuri's eyes widened as he remembered Wolfram's question from yesterday. No. That wasn't possible. It couldn't...

Not again. He did the right thing last time. He did. Yuuri wasn't sure if he was stating a fact or just trying to convince himself at this point. But even so, Yuuri needed to make sure. So he got out of bed and ran towards his door, still in his pajamas.

Conrad's eyes widened slightly in suprise as Yuuri quickly opens his door, "Your Majesty! Are you going running with your pajamas on?"

Yuuri ignored his question, "Conrad, was there a ball last night?"

Conrad's eyebrows furrowed in bemusement, "No, Your Majesty. I don't believe there was."

"And did I have a meeting with the nobles yesterday?"

Conrad blinks, "No. But you have both of those things today, Your Majesty."

Your freezes. No. Not again. This couldn't be happening.

He needs to find Wolfram.

"I'm skipping my run and everything else I have today. Oh, and by the way, Lasagna is going to trip soon and break a bunch of plates and bowls. You should go help her."

Yuuri takes off with Conrad yelling out to him in worry, "Your Majesty! What do you...?"

Yuuri didn't catch the rest of what Conrad was trying to say. It didn't matter. He had something important to do. Now he just needs to find Wolfram.

"Yuuri?" Yuuri instantly relaxed at the sound of that voice, "Wimp. What are you doing walking around in your pajamas?"

Yuuri turned to face him. Tears came to his eyes. That expression isn't on Wolfram's face anymore. It's just...

Wolfram. The way he remembers him and the way he wants him to stay. He quickly rushes up to him and throws his arms around his neck. Obviously he still didn't deal with this situation right if he's still living the same day over again. And Yuuri would be lying if he said he didn't feel any relief from Wolfram not remembering what happened last night.

Okay, Yuuri thought, maybe the universe is trying to tell me something.

Wolfram's hands are placed on his back now. Yuuri relaxes considerably in Wolfram's warm embrace. He fits there perfectly and he doesn't ever want to leave it.

He decides not to think too much on why that is.

"Yuuri? What's wrong?" Wolfram asked him in bemusement. Yuuri could understand that. This isn't something he would normally do, after all.

Yuuri pulls back slightly so he can look into his eyes, "Nothing. I'm fine. I'm...happy. Will you finish teaching me how to dance today?"

Wolfram blinks at him and frowns, "Yuuri. You have a lot to do today. And I never started teaching you to dance in the first place, Wimp."

Yuuri grins brightly at him, "Yes. You did yesterday. You just don't remember. Nobody remembers yesterday."

Wolfram pulls away from him completely and Yuuri avoids whimpering in disappointment at the loss.

"We should go see Gisela. Did you hit your head recently? Are you feeling all right?"

Yuuri huffs, "Wolf, unless Gisela can stop the same day from repeating, nothing she does is going to help me."

Wolfram just stares at him, looking as if he's trying to figure out how to respond to that.

Yuuri just smiles at him and then whispers, "I'm just so glad you're here."

Wolfram blinks at him in bemusement before shaking his head and responding, "Wimp. Where else would I be?"

Yuuri didn't want to argue with that logic.

"How about teaching me to dance again?"

Wolfram rolls his eyes, "Yuuri. I didn't teach you to dance yesterday. And though I would help you, didn't Conrad inform you that you have a busy day today?"

"Er, well I didn't give him much of a chance today. But he did yesterday and the day before that."

Wolfram stares at him in bemusement and then sighs, "Yuuri. These are important duties of yours. You can't just avoid them."

Yuuri groans before complaining, "But I already did them once before! And the meeting with the nobles and the ball twice!"

Wolfram shakes his head, "Even if you did, no one else remembers that."

"But I do! And I can tell you exactly what happens. First of all, Gunter's going to be teaching me about 'The Legend of the Ancient Kings'. And by the way, I believe that is what's happening to me. I keep doing something wrong, but I can't figure out what it is! That's why this day keeps repeating. The universe expects me to do something, but I don't know what it is!"

Wolfram suddenly takes his hand and drags him along, "Alright, Yuuri, that's enough. We are going to see Gisela."

Yuuri glares at him, "Wolf! I'm fine! I'm not crazy! I just want this day to end! Literally!"

Wolfram glances back at him, "I never called you crazy, Wimp. But there's definitely something wrong with you if you think the universe is out to get you."

"I don't think the universe is out to get me! It just wants me to do something. For my own good, apparently. I just don't know what it is!"

Wolfram ignores Yuuri as he continues to drag him up to see Gisela as Yuuri stubbornly pouts behind him. This is starting to get ridiculous! He just wants this day to end. Is that really so much to ask?

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri is currently glaring at the space in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest. He's lying in bed as Gisela tells Wolfram again that he is perfectly fine.

He groans and bangs his head back against the headboard. He can't just sit here all day! He has to figure out what he 'wants' or 'needs' so he can make this time loop stop. But he's perfectly fine, isn't he? What is it that he could possibly want that the universe has to do this to him? He needs answers to these questions. And he's not going to find them here. He shakes his head before glancing up towards Gisela and Wolfram. They are arguing again. Yuuri rolls his eyes. This is getting ridiculous. Yuuri shakes his head and then stands up and starts walking towards the door.

"Your Majesty! Maybe it's best if you stay in bed..."

Yuuri shakes his head, "Don't worry, Gisela. I went through all this yesterday. I'm going down to the kitchens now, okay?"

Yuuri was starving. And all the desert in the kitchen looked delicious. So he asked Effe if she would make him some. She agreed, a little too enthusiastically in Yuuri's opinion. But Yuuri just shrugged it off.

As Yuuri sat down to enjoy his cheesecake, Murata walked in.

Oh, great. He's going to have this conversation again.

"Hey, Murata. Do you want some? It's delicious!"

Murata shakes his head, "Shibuya, we need to talk. Everyone is quite worried about you, you know."

Yuuri sighs, "I know. And I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do. I don't want to keep reliving the same day over and over again. So, I can't exactly go along with it. What would that solve?"

"But still. You have responsibilities. Important ones. You can't just skip important meetings and lessons. Not to mention the paperwork that you need to sign. Sir Voltaire is furious."

Yuuri nods, "I know. But I kind of need this time to myself. I need to figure things out so that I can move forward. And I promise that I will deal with everything tomorrow. If tomorrow ever comes."

Murata blinks at him before shaking his head and an amused smirk came onto his face, "Wow, Shibuya. That was oddly optimistic and pessimistic all at the same time."

Yuuri laughs at that, "Good. Because that's exactly how I feel at the moment."

Murata rolls his eyes before shaking his head at him. Eventually he just sighed and gave up arguing with him and agreed. Obviously because he felt something was wrong with him. Just like everyone else did. That's when he finally said his goodbyes and got up to leave. Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief when he did. He really hated having to have practically the same conversations twice. And he was tired of this day.

What does the universe want him to do? The best he could come up with is that it had something to do with his and Wolfram's argument. But what can he do? How is he supposed to end their engagement without hurting him? Yuuri really doesn't want to hurt him again. And the thought of ending their engagement a third time made him sick.

"Yuuri? How are you feeling?"

He turned his head to see Wolfram walking towards him. Just seeing him made Yuuri's stomach tighten in knots. Why does he always forget his problems the second Wolfram appears? He always feels much happier once he's around.

"I'm fine, Wolf," He holds up his cheesecake. "Want some?"

Wolfram raises an eyebrow at him, but silently takes the seat next to him. He grabs a piece for himself just like Yuuri knew he would. Wolfram adored sweets too much to resist. "So this is what you are going to do all day? Eat cheesecake when the nobles are expecting you for a meeting?"

Yuuri nods his head enthusiastically, "That's exactly the plan. Oh, and you promised to teach me to dance. Even if you don't remember. I did pretty well the first time and I only stepped on your feet three times."

Wolfram rolls his eyes, "If you say so."

"It's true!" Yuuri argued, "And you have to dance with me at the ball tonight, too. Please save me from all the people wanting to dance with me?"

Yuuri watches as Wolfram rolls his eyes, but notices him trying to hide an amused smile. Which in turn makes Yuuri smile goofily back at him. He loves this. He loves talking this way with Wolfram. Without all the yelling, accusations, and cheater that usually come with it.

Wolfram rolls his eyes, "Wimp. Of course you would need me around to scare all your wannabe suitors away. Your wimpy self obviously wouldn't be able to handle it."

Yuuri mock glares at him, "I'm not a wimp, Wolf!"

He was obviously smiling, however. He would take Wimp over Your Majesty any day.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri felt a lot warmer and happier than he has felt the last couple of nights. The biggest difference? Wolfram was here with him. He wasn't hurting and that made Yuuri happy.

He liked being in Wolfram's company. A lot. It hurt a lot to think that he might lose this. He really doesn't want to lose this. Because Wolfram is important. Too important to lose.

He spent the whole day with Wolfram. And he swears he's never seen Wolfram smile as much as he did today. It made Yuuri's heart flutter and built up his own happiness. He liked seeing Wolfram like that. Happy. Yuuri swears he doesn't see it nearly enough. And he plans on changing that. One way or another. Wolfram continued to teach Yuuri how to dance. His lessons made dancing a lot more comfortable for him. So the balls would be much more bearable.

Though he still did not want to have one every single night! This was torture.

"Yuuri! Wimp, are you not even dressed yet? The ball starts in twenty minutes!"

Yuuri rolls his eyes. He is very aware of that. He just doesn't want to go. Again. Yuuri sighs in despair as he quickly rushes to put on his formal clothes.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri lost Wolfram again. Where did he go? He sighs. Pretty soon the blue eyed noble-Philip, Yuuri remembers Wolfram telling him- is going to approach him asking for a dance. He was really hoping Wolfram would be here this time. Yuuri really is no good in those types of situations...

Of course, that isn't his biggest concern about tonight. What is he supposed to do about Wolfram? His biggest fear, Yuuri has to admit, is losing Wolfram forever. Could that be why he keeps repeating the same day over again? To avoid losing him? But if that's the case, then what exactly is he supposed to do?

Yuuri finally spots Wolfram from across the room. He was talking to Gwendal. Yuuri instantly relaxes at the sight of him. Wolfram seems to have that effect on him lately...

Yuuri pauses. What if...

He remembers Gunter telling him that 'The Legend of the Ancient Kings' gives you what you don't even realize you want...or need. Yuuri did realize that he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted from Wolfram. He just knew that he was important to him. And that he feels better when he's there. And that...

Yuuri freezes. Was that what Yuuri kept messing up? Not the way that he was ending the engagement, but that he was doing it at all? Yuuri was surprised on how easy that was for him to except. That would explain why he kept feeling the way he did after he ended the engagement. Yuuri realized that he didn't think there was a way he could end the engagement without feeling that way. Because ultimately, no matter what, he is going to lose Wolfram. Or at least part of him if he ends their engagement.

Yuuri couldn't believe his own obliviousness. It really took the universes involvement for him to admit to himself how he felt about his fiancé? Yuuri couldn't believe it. He needed to be at Wolfram's side right now. He needed to tell him-

"May I have this dance, Your Majesty?"

Yuuri froze and then suppressed a groan at the sound of his voice. He couldn't catch a break, could he?

"Er, I'm sorry. I actually...promised my fiancé that I would dance with him," Yuuri answered, rather sheepishly.

Philip obviously looked disappointed. A frown visible on his face, but Yuuri quickly walked away from him before he had a chance to respond.

Yuuri smiles at Wolfram brightly as he approaches him, "Hey, Wolf!"

Wolfram looks over at him in surprise, "Yuuri?"

"Eh, I asked if you would dance with me earlier today," Yuuri pauses before continuing. "Do you still want to?"

Wolfram's eyes widened slightly, in such surprise that it makes Yuuri smile in amusement. Wolfram looks him over, probably expecting it to be a joke, before finally agreeing and taking his hand. Yuuri flushes as his skin makes contact with Wolfram's hand. His stomach is doing summersaults again. Why did it take so long for Yuuri to figure out what these feelings meant?

When they reach the center of the dance floor, Wolfram turns to face him. He looks him over again, before hesitantly looking out towards the crowd. Eyes are glued to them. Wolfram reaches out to him, and Yuuri frowns as he realizes Wolfram is going to take the following position.

Yuuri closes his eyes slightly as he breathes out, "No."

Wolfram blinks at him in confusion, a frown firmly placed on his lips, "What do you mean 'no'?"

"No," Yuuri states again, much more firmly this time. "I want you to lead."

Wolfram freezes, "Yuuri. You don't know what you're saying. You don't know what-"

Yuuri cuts him off with a smile, "I know what it means, Wolf. It's okay...who other than my fiancé should be allowed that privilege?"

Yuuri keeps smiling at him, ignoring everyone else. This is what he wants. He's sure of it now. He's not going to let Wolfram go again.

Wolfram breathes in deeply before finally putting his left hand on Yuuri's hip. Yuuri pushes himself closer to him and then sighs in content.

Perfect.

How could he have ever thought he wanted anything else? This was bliss. Being in Wolfram's arms. Warm. Content. How could he think he would have ever been happier without this?

Once the dance was over, Yuuri whimpered in slight disappointment once the warmth went away. He wanted it back.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram breathes out as he looks at him. It makes Yuuri shiver at the way he says his name. "Are you okay?"

Yuuri sighs and then smiles at him. He reaches out to take Wolfram's hand. Warm. He tugs on it.

"Can we leave now? I...I want to talk to you."

Wolfram is looking at him with such bemusement and disbelief. Yuuri squeezes his hand in reassurance and then gives it another tug.

"Wolf...please?"

Wolfram stares at him for another second before finally nodding his agreement. Yuuri leads Wolfram back up to his-their-room. And Yuuri suddenly feels nervous. He bites his bottom lip between his teeth. What is he supposed to say? What is he supposed to do?

Yuuri breathes out nervously as he opens the door to their room. Once inside, he pauses as he watches Wolfram. He came inside after Yuuri slowly. Yuuri wanted to tell him everything he was feeling. What he finally-finally-realized. Apologize for being so-so-oblivious. For causing him so much pain. For coming so close to losing him forever.

"Yuuri," He breathes out. "What-?"

"I've figured it out," Yuuri decides on saying.

Wolfram blinks, not expecting that, "Figured what out?"

Yuuri smiles, "Why I'm reliving the same day over again."

Wolfram pauses before shaking his head with a sigh, "Wimp. You can't possibly be-"

"I'm reliving it so I don't make the mistake of losing you."

That shut Wolfram up very quickly.

"Wolf, I..." Yuuri sighs before continuing. "I ended our engagement last night. And the night before that."

Wolfram stiffens. No. Yuuri can't have him become cold again. He can't.

"But that was a mistake!" Yuuri exclaims. "That's why I keep having to do the same day over again."

Wolfram just keeps staring at him, not knowing what to say to that.

"Wolf...please say something," He whispered to him. "I know how I feel now. And I...I don't want to keep making the same mistakes."

Wolfram just stares at him, and then says, "Yuuri. I think you're confused. You haven't been-"

"Wolf," Yuuri whimpers. "Please. I love you. I'm sorry. So, so sorry it took me so long. I-I just want..."

Wolfram looks so lost. Like he's arguing with himself. And Yuuri just doesn't know what to do to make it better. Yuuri just wants to make everything better.

All of a sudden though, Wolfram just seems to break in front of his eyes. And suddenly he's in front of him and pushing Yuuri back into the wall behind him. Yuuri lets out a surprised gasp. He stares into green eyes.

"Are you sure about that, Wimp?"

"Not a wimp," Yuuri mumbles, pulling his hands up and placing them on Wolfram's back. He puts his face into the crook of Wolfram's neck and sighs contently, "I mean it, Wolf."

Yuuri feels Wolfram release a breath into his neck and he smiles and shivers at the feeling. So many feelings.

"Wolf," Yuuri whimpers.

Wolfram pulls back and looks at him so intently that Yuuri flushes under his gaze. And then he smiles in such a happy and open way and Yuuri practically melts in his arms.

Yes, Yuuri defiantly prefers this look over the emotionless one.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

The Next Day

Yuuri is laying on something. He's not completely sure what it is. All he knows is that when he woke up something warm and very comfortable was under him and wrapped around him.

Yuuri's eyes widened and he pushes himself off the bed quickly. Blond hair right next to him. Yuuri smiles. That means...this couldn't be the same day! Otherwise he would have woken up alone like he did the last couple days. But he needs to make sure...

"Wolfram!" Yuuri exclaims happily, trying to shake him awake.

A growl. "Wimp."

Wolfram's scowling up at him. Not appreciating the sudden wakeup call Yuuri was giving. A smile breaks out on Yuuri's face, amused by Wolfram's expression and annoyance.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

Wolfram is suddenly glaring at him, "Of course I do! If your saying you don't, Wimp, I'll-!"

Yuuri holds his hands up, "Wolf! I remember! I promise! I just wanted to make sure you did!" Yuuri pauses and then pleads, "Please tell me there isn't a ball tonight. And it's a completely different day?"

Wolfram raises an eyebrow at him, "There isn't a ball tonight, Yuuri. That was last night."

Yuuri relaxes and gives a sigh of relief.

Finally.

"Wolfram?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Wolfram's eyes and face soften as he looks at him, "Good."

And that's when Wolfram kisses him. Yuuri flushes at the feel of Wolfram's lips moving against his own. The feeling is so indescribable and Yuuri couldn't hold back a whimper from escaping his mouth.

He thought for the longest time that this would feel gross, wrong, and disgusting. That it was wrong to feel these things for another boy. But Yuuri decides it can't be wrong. It feels too good to be wrong. Because really, how can love be a bad thing? No matter who it is? And how can something that makes him so happy be wrong? It isn't, Yuuri decides once Wolfram pulls away and whispers the same words to him. Yuuri smiles as his cheeks flush. He knows it for sure now.

He finally made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> I am just transferring all of my fanfics from FFNet to this site. For quicker updates of any of my stories or new works, check me out there. My username is the same.


End file.
